


PODFIC: This is Not a Jane Austen Novel

by IrrationalCurvature, raiining



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 16 year Clint Barton is a bad person - no really, Hate-to-love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Slow Build, insults related to appearance, minor fantasy of dub-con, pining!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrrationalCurvature/pseuds/IrrationalCurvature, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/pseuds/raiining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton meets Phil Coulson when he is young and stupid. Years later they meet again, and Clint realizes he may already have fucked up the best thing that ever happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PODFIC: This is Not a Jane Austen Novel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a podfic of raiining's fic [This is Not a Jane Austen Novel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/865688).

Download from [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?lsvvidaithh20za)


End file.
